Fast Times
by e-ellens
Summary: A collection of songfics based off The Academy Is... album 'Fast Times at Barrington High'. Written in order of the album, the story follows a growing relationship between Buffer and Kate. Characters may be slightly OOC, but will try to stay true.
1. About A Girl

DISCLAIMER: A Sea Patrol story based of _The Academy Is..._ album 'Fast Times At Barrington High'. I take no credit for either the characters created or the BRILLIANT work of William Beckett and the crew from TAI

Lyrics are **_BOLD and ITALIC_** || Thoughts are _ITALIC_

Please Note: I will try to keep these characters true to the series in regards to personality. But, that being said, it mightnt happen in places. Just so you know.

* * *

**ABOUT A GIRL**

Life on the Hammersley was like living in the pocket of your best mates for days or weeks on end. But living with guys is one thing; living with women was a completely different ball game. There was Nav, who was practically an honorary bloke after what we put her through when she was assigned to the Hammersley, named 'off limits' to anyone with indecent intentions. But then a new XO was placed on board. Kate.

_**One song about a girl  
Can't breathe when I'm around her  
I'll wait here every day  
In case she scratch the surface  
She'll never notice**_

"Urgh!" Peter groaned, as he rolled over in his bunk. They had just been called out for a three-week peace keeping mission up north. Being in the presence of a beautiful woman for three weeks straight; trying to hold himself together and not lose it in front of her. As such, one of the most recent ploys to keep his mind off Kate was to keep an eye on the Nav. No one had missed the stolen glances from Buffer to Nav but, like everything else on the ship, it becomes someone else's business.

Many times Buffer, as he was more commonly known by his shipmates, had been the target of snide comments which were generated by ET for the most part. What they didn't understand was that he had no intention behind the glances. Nav watching was, and would continue to be, a platonic past time to get his mind off a particular XO. After repeatedly stating his non-existent feelings for the Nav, Buffer finally took matters into his own hands. Spotting Nav walking quickly away from a dumbstruck ET one evening, Buff took his chance. Within three strides, Buffer had ET up against a wall in all his menacing glory.

"Buff, what the hell?" choked out a startled ET, who still watched the retreating Nav. Using his free hand, Buffer turned ET's head towards him.

"Listen, mate, and listen well. Chase Nav all you want, but quit trying to hide your relationship with her behind a falsely created one on my behalf," Buffer growled out, whilst keeping an eye for any idle crew members who might try to intervene.

_**I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl**_

ET spluttered for a second, unsure what he had done to alert a shipmate to his and Nav's situation.

"Falsely created?" he threw back at Buffer, whilst raising an eyebrow and trying to wipe his face of other emotions. "Then how is it that whenever Nikki's in your presence, your eyes are glued to her?"

Buffer rolled his eyes and loosened his grip on ET. "Well, at least you're not denying it," he replied, smirking as ET cursed at the slip up of names. "Think whatever you want, but she's like a little sister, and I'm not the only one on board who feels the same way. Mess with her and you'll have more than just me to answer to." Buffer shook his head, trying to get back on track. "Look, I don't particularly care what you guys have going on after hours, just lay off with all the jokes."

"Everything alright here?" called a stern, female voice from the end of the corridor. Swearing under his breath, Buffer stepped back from ET, both straightening up as the XO walked towards them. Stopping a couple of feet away, the Executive Officer of Hammersley looked between Buffer and ET, a questioning look in her eyes, before focusing on Buffer.

"Yes, Ma'am. Everything's in perfect order. Just clearing up an issue, but everything is sorted," Buffer stated swiftly whilst standing to attention. ET, a beat behind Buffer, nodded his agreement.

"Of course, Ma'am. There's nothing to worry about here," ET added, quickly. Still looking questioningly between the two, the X dismissed the smaller ET as her eyes fell, once again, on Buffer.

"Are you sure it's all sorted?" she asked, softly, well aware of ship gossip and how close the crew became to one another. Looking around, Kate noticed a small, unfrequented storeroom off to their right. Nodding towards it, she indicated that Buffer follow her into the room. Closing the door behind them, Kate turned towards a mystified Buffer, who was standing to attention in the middle of the room. Taking a breath, Kate leaned against the door and surveyed the man.

"You know, if you needed or need to talk to anyone, there are other options other than violence," she stated lightly, taking her eyes off him, and looking awkwardly around the room. _'Stupid!'_ she scolded herself, as butterflies erupted in her stomach. _'You shouldn't have enclosed yourself in the room with him!'_ Kate shifted her weight from foot to foot as she raised her face to the man who caught her eye when she was first posted to The Hammersley. Finally being alone with him, Kate lost all train of thought.

_**Last night I knew what to say  
but you weren't there to hear it  
these lines so well rehearsed  
Tongue tied and overloaded  
you'll never notice**_

Barely restraining his eyes from rolling at the XO, Buffer replied, "I assure you, Ma'am, that there is nothing to worry about between ET and myself." Grinning quickly, he added, "Just so you know, what happened back there wasn't really violence, just... forceful words."

Trusting his words, to an extent, Kate raised an eyebrow and pushed off the wall as she opened the door. "Well, whatever it was, Buff, don't let me catch it again. I don't think the ship could stand to lose the person on the other end of your violence."

Buffer smirked and walked towards the door, slowly. "Touché, X. I'll try to remember that." As he walked out the door, Buffer glanced back at the XO, trying to capture everything to memory. _'She has a sense of humour; a somewhat twisted one at that'_ Buffer thought, with a grin. _'The type of girl who rolled her eyes at her parents when she was growing up.'_ As he looked back, he caught Kate's eyes and gave her a mock salute. As predicted, just has he was turning back around, he caught a glimpse of rolling eyes.

_**I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl**_

As he sat out on deck after his watch, Buffer was seriously thinking over everything he had felt since Kate was posted aboard Hammersley. _'Well, there's the first question answered, right there'_ he thought, as he noticed he'd stopped calling the XO 'X'. He wasn't one to just fall in love, no matter how much he wanted to find someone to settle down with and start a family. He wasn't attracting the right girls that accepted his marriage to the navy, not like old Swain-o found with Sally. It was like everyone he met made him choose. He sighed softly and lay back on deck, looking up at the stars. Unseen by Buffer, Kate was watching him from the upper deck.

_**To be loved, to be loved  
what more could you ask for?  
To be loved, to be loved  
everyone wants to be loved  
to be loved  
what more could you ask for?  
To be loved, to be loved  
everyone…  
**_

'_Why must it be so damn hard to find someone accepting to love?'_ Buffer asked himself, silently cursing his love and addiction to the sea. Whilst not hating it in the least, Buffer believed his choice of career had limited any chance at pure, unaltered love. That chance of finding that special someone to share in the good times and the bad.

"Care for some company?" asked a voice nearby. Once again, Kate had approached the larger man as silently as she had earlier in the day. Sitting upright, Buffer looked towards the woman who had turned his life on board the Hammersley upside down. After he appraised her sudden appearance, deciding she was there as another shipmate rather than the 'XO', he lay back down and continued to stare at the stars.

"You're more than welcome to," he replied lightly, whilst trying to get his nerves from singing with his close proximity to Kate. After she settled herself down, lying like he was, Buffer turned his face towards her. "So, what brings you out onto deck at who knows what time of night?" he asked her with raised eyebrows, seeing if he could catch another glimpse of the seldom-seen side of the X.

Kate, internally smiling at how easily they had fallen into a comfortable conversation, rested her head on her hands and turned to face Buffer. "Oh, you know, just wanted to think some things over. Stuff like how to deal with an overload of testosterone-filled males and keep myself alive," she replied, smirking, to see his reaction.

_**I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl**_

Buffer let out a short bark of verbal laughter, whilst his body shook with internal amusement. She was undeniably a firecracker once she was off duty. Buffer decided right there that he definitely wanted to learn more about this particular firecracker. Even if he couldn't attract love.

He glanced over towards Kate and smiled at her joke, revelling in the comfortable silence that had surrounded them. As Buffer was smiling, he received one from Kate in return; not a smirk but a pure, genuine smile that lit hope in his stomach. _'Perhaps I can find love after all...'_

* * *

AN: Hi There!! well, this is my first Sea Patrol fic, and only the second fic ive posted here. I hope you enjoyed About A Girl; im currently writing 'Summer Hair = Forever Young' at the moment... SNEAK PEEK: this next chapter is focused on Kate (just like this one was focused on Buffer), and moving herself past her previous relationship with Mike. It's a coming of age-type thing, so i hope you will read and enjoy that one too.

Just so you know, i'm not really writing this for anyone (or for reviews). This is purely because i LOVE Buffer/XO as a pairing, and there are very few out there. That being said, reviews would be AWESOME!! :D I'd love to hear what you think so far, as well as where you would like the characters go further through the story. I'm not too sure if i'll write something for every single song, or if that the story will flow with a correct timeline (meaning, i might skip many months ahead etc).

Thanks for reading, it means alot :)

e-ellens


	2. Summer Hair Forever Young

DISCLAIMER: A Sea Patrol story based of _The Academy Is..._ album 'Fast Times At Barrington High'. I take no credit for either the characters created or the BRILLIANT work of William Beckett and the crew from TAI

|| Lyrics are **_BOLD and ITALIC _**|| Thoughts are _ITALIC || _

|| there is alot of jumping between present and flashbacks (especially at the end, the line becomes blurred). if a number of people find they have troubles with it, i'll see if i can re-work it a little to make it easier ||

Please Note: I will try to keep these characters true to the series in regards to personality. But, that being said, it mightnt happen in places. Just so you know.

* * *

**SUMMER HAIR = FOREVER YOUNG**

Once she was finally off duty, Kate stumbled back to the cabin she shared with Nav. Knowing the other young woman was on the bridge for at the next couple of hours, Kate lay down in her bunk and turned over everything that had happened in the past couple of weeks. The ease of her growing friendship with Buffer shocked her at first, making her nervous and reluctant to fully give herself up when they spoke. The main problem standing in her way was a past relationship that hurt her deeply, and Kate was unsure if she would ever recover from the experience. Kate grumbled slightly as she turned over to face the wall. The flip side was if she _wanted_ to give up on that connection to her past; to allow it to fade into obscurity and close the door to a possible reconciliation forever.

"Damn Mike, screwing me over once again," she muttered to herself. Allowing herself one more trip down memory lane, Kate lay on her back staring into the bottom of Nav's rack. Slowly the Hammersley faded away from her consciousness until all Kate could remember was the first time she walked into the class Mike Flynn taught her those many years ago...

_**We're crashing cars we used to share  
With summer girls  
With summer hair  
We're making plans for you to start  
But the party's busted up  
Before it ever starts**_

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

As a younger Kate walks into the seminar room, her eyes flicker to the lecturer. Although it was a requirement for furthering her career, she decided taking this course mightn't be such a bad thing. _'Especially when answering to __that__,'_ Kate thought to herself, admiringly, as she took a seat near the front of the room. As she sat down whilst looking at the lecturer, his eyes flicked up quickly enabling their gaze to meet. For Kate, it seemed like time slowed down as she looked over the appearance of her teacher. Likewise, said teacher was also returning her gaze with something sparking in his eyes.

**~_~_~**

Mike Flynn was, while not angry at the Commander, mildly irritated that he had been ordered to complete a routine seminar. Looking forward to just getting it over and done with, Mike started to arrange and re-arrange his notes around the desk. Even as his hands were focused on his desk, however, he still heard numerous people file into the seminar room as the clock ticked ever closer to 10am. A sudden movement close to the front of his peripheral vision, though, stilled his hands as his head shot up to see who was mad enough to sit near the front; most people had chosen seats in the middle to back of the room. His gaze fell upon a young woman with blonde hair and sea green eyes. Totally awestruck, it took all of Mike's control to break his gaze with the woman in order to start the seminar. No matter how hard he tried, however, his eyes continuously flicked back to the blonde haired, green eyed woman in the front of the room.

**~_~_~**

Once the seminar started, Kate's body just went into auto pilot as she somehow absorbed whatever _'Lieutenant Flynn'_ (she sighed to herself) was speaking about. Entirely not fast enough, the seminar ended and, as everyone else was in a rush to leave, Kate dawdled as she gathered her various materials back into her bag. Once the last person had left the room, she approached the front desk where Flynn was still collecting various pages.

"I must admit that, while I wrote down plenty, I could not tell you one thing about this class before reading back over my notes," she stated, coyly, as she once more attracted the gaze of Flynn. "Hi, I'm Kate McGregor," she introduced herself, extending a hand. The movement of her hand was enough to jolt Mike from his bemused staring contest with the young woman.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kate. I'm Mike Flynn," he replied with a smile and a quick hand shake. Mike walked around the other side of the desk in order to stand directly in front of a smiling Kate. Leaning back on the desk, Mike quickly appraised the young woman standing mere feet away. Deciding right there that he wanted to know more about her, Mike asked, "Have you got any plans for tonight? This was my last commitment for the day, and was planning on going out for a drink." He pushed himself off the desk and extended a hand to the young woman. Kate merely smiles in reply and slowly takes the offered hand.

As they talked the night away, over beers and wine, they slowly became closer as the conversation became heated. While they both knew it was wrong to get into a relationship like this, the pure attraction and spark between them was just too much for either to deny. Even though neither knew what got them to this point, staring into each other's eyes whilst sitting with knees touching and faces mere inches apart, Mike closed the distance between their lips and captured Kate's with an electric kiss.

_**I'll never let you go  
Don't ever forget  
Tell me you'll remember  
Forever young  
I'll never let you fall  
It's not over yet  
You and me forever  
Forever young  
We're forever young**_

******~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

Nikki knocked on the door to the cabin she shared with Kate briefly before pushing the door open and entering. Nav had fortunately been relieved from duty early, as there were no pressing matters for Hammersley to undertake. As such, Nikki decided to avoid a conversation with ET a little longer by reading in her rack. Looking around the small cabin, Nikki eyes fell upon the X laying in her own rack, as if in a trance. Her eyes were almost shut, yet Kate was stuck in a stare as if she wasn't conscious. Unnerved, Nav slowly walked over to the XO's rack, battling whether to call out, shake her or get Swain's advice. Deciding on her course of action, she sat back on her hunches up near Kate's head.

"Kate," called Nikki, softly, into the X's ear. "Kate, its Nav. Are you ok?" A troubled expression crossed Nikki's face at the lack of response. All she could tell was that Kate's eyes flickered slightly at the sound of her voice, similar to REM. A million miles away, Kate was reliving one of the best, yet one of the worst, moments of her romantic history.

******~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

Kate and Mike somehow made it from the bar into a taxi and, eventually, to Kate's apartment. Once inside, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. All Kate could think about was the heat, the passion, the pure need to feel the rush. It was how she spent most of her childhood; going after the feeling and not caring about what was left in the wake. The only thing that mattered at this point was relieving themselves of clothing, hot and steamy kisses, and getting into the bedroom. As far as Mike was concerned, their movements weren't fast enough. Grabbing Kate around the waist, he lifted her up and pushed her into the wall.

Breathlessly, he rested his forehead against hers and broke their kissing. "Which way is the bedroom?" Mike asked her through his ragged breathing as Kate wrapped her legs around his hips and crossed her ankles behind is back. After a couple of moments of recuperation, Kate nodded down a hallway.

"Down there, last door on the left," she muttered softly in reply, before her lips reclaimed his. Mike took her full weight again, as they started making their way down to the bedroom. Halfway there, however, a small sliver of propriety snapped into Kate's head as she broke the kiss. "Wait, what does this mean? This is frowned upon at many levels of the Navy, and I want to become a Warfare Officer on a major naval friga-" her small protest was cut off by way of Mike's lips.

After a beat, he broke the kiss and looked her directly in the eyes. "This doesn't have to be anything you don't want it to be," he whispered. "We're electric, we've got a spark. Let's deal with the repercussions in the morning," he told her, as they continued their way to the bedroom. Mike held off kissing her with a question in his eyes. After a breath, Kate accepted his suggestion and succumbed to the passion.

_**Stop making plans, start making sense  
Don't you believe any word they said  
Sparked up sparked up like a book of matches  
Falling through the night  
And rising from the ashes**_

Kate woke up the morning after to a warm presence at her back, an arm slung across her waist and a thumb slowly stroking her stomach. As the memories flooded back from the night before, Kate snuck a glance over her shoulder. In doing so, her eyes met with Mike's, and her mouth opened in shock.

"What are you doing? Watching me sleep?" she asked, somewhat with a laugh while trying to hide the slightly unnerving feeling in her stomach. Mike just smiled in response, kissed the top of her head and detangled his body from hers. Once he was lying on his side of the bed, Mike looked over to Kate and tried to explain himself.

"It wasn't for long, but you just looked so peaceful laying there in slumber," Mike replied, trying to defend his actions to an extent. Hearing his response, Kate just waved a hand; while she didn't like people watching her sleep, it was a fairly common occurrence. A common occurrence that appeared in a relationship; a relationship that could ruin _both_ their futures in regards to naval promotions if it got out. Kate felt her body tense subconsciously. A powerful job in the navy was her dream; to be a ruling female in a testosterone-riddled field.

She jumped up quickly, pulling a sheet around her as she went. Kate started pacing around the room, muttering incoherently. Seeing her distress, Mike pulled himself up off the bed and pulled on his boxers before making his way over to hold Kate. When she felt his presence, Kate struggled momentarily until Mike's arms wrapped around her, not allowing her any kind of movement.

_****__**I'll never let you go  
Don't ever forget  
Tell me you'll remember  
Forever young  
I'll never let you fall  
**_It's not over yet  
You and me forever  
Forever young  
We're forever young

******~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

Nav was starting to freak out a little. Her soft mutterings had escalated to normal speaking and even loud demands and shaking Kate's shoulder. So far, she had received no other response other than rapid eye movement and a couple of breathy sighs. Unsure whether to leave the X's side to find Swain herself or to use the intercom and alert everyone on board, Nikki bit her lip and walked towards the door. Just as she opened the door, however, she came face to face with ET and relief flooded through her.

"Oh ET! I don't know what to do. The X is just laying there and shes not responding to anything I do. And I need to get Swain down here to have a look at her! Please, you have to go get Swain now," Nikki told him in a rush, whilst quickly walking back towards Kate's bed. As she knelt down, she noticed ET hadn't moved an inch. "NOW, ET!" she yelled, exasperatedly, turning to face the woman she had begun to view as a friend.

As ET moved out of the cabin and down the hall, he bumped into Buffer as his mind was on whatever happened in Nav's room rather than where he was heading. After almost falling arse up, ET muttered out a hurried apology, before trying to get his bearings. Buffer, confused at the behaviour, pulled ET up and made him stand still.

"Hey, you should watch where you're going," he told his shipmate lightly, whilst searching his face for some form of answer. "Is there anything wrong?"

ET just shrugged off Buffer's questions by turning towards the infirmary. "Swain was meant to be doing an inventory," he muttered, before taking off. Realising he hadn't answered Buff's question, he simply called, "something is up with the X, Nav said to get Swain."

Buffer had stopped listening when he heard Kate's name mentioned, and found he was rooted to the spot once ET had left.

******~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

"No, Mike, we need to talk about this," Kate cried, firmly. "I want a career in the Navy more than anything, and I don't want anything to stand in my way!" With a little effort, Kate had managed to worm her way out of Mike's arms and had backed herself up against the wall. Her sea green eyes were awash with unshed tears as she stared into the face of a man who ignited so much passion in her the night before. Such passion and emotion that she felt scared to admit just how much it had meant to her.

_**Don't come any closer  
Don't tell me it's over  
Don't kiss me goodbye  
Here we are, am I taking this too hard?  
Don't say that it's easy  
The hardest part is leaving  
Don't you wonder why...  
Suddenly, we're all running out of time**_

Mike stumbled back a handful of steps with the hardness in Kate's voice. He'd thought that they'd shared something special; even though he knew, deep down, that it was wrong to start something with a young lieutenant. Sighing heavily, Mike sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well, where do you want to go from here?" he asked her, seriously. "I thought we had something; a spark, or some connection. But you're right; this isn't good for either of our careers. I'm being reassigned at the end of the month, anyway..." Mike added, his voice trailing off at the end of his sentence. Looking up into Kate's eyes, he saw some kind of emotion flicker in her eyes. Jumping up and striding forward quickly, Mike's face came within inches of Kate's, searching everything for some kind of reasoning.

"Can you honestly say you felt nothing?" he asked, softly, trying to get the passionate, young woman he met last night to resurface. Kate struggled long and hard for an answer. On one hand, she badly wanted to scream 'YES!', that she felt something strong and never wanted to give that up. On the other hand, however, she had her whole life ahead of her, including a possibly fulfilling future in the Navy.

At this point, she heard her father's voice echoing in her head; '_You're never going to amount to anything!'_ he had screamed, after yet another fight about her future. _'You joke around, making choices on a whim! How far do you think these immature decisions will take you in the real world?!'_ And right in that moment, Kate had her answer.

Her spine straightened as her eyes became a steely-green, losing all their youth and joy. Steadying herself, Kate mustered all the strength she ever possessed to mutter three words that, unbeknownst to her, would leave her broken and damaged for years to come. "It. Meant. Nothing," she stated slowly, an iron grip on all her emotions. In that handful of seconds, Kate had transformed from a bubbly, young, enchanting girl into a strong, forceful, no-nonsense young woman. Sparing himself one last glance, Mike leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Kate's forehead, before quickly pulling on his pants and shirt and walked out of the bedroom; out of the house, and out of her life.

_**I'll never let you go  
Don't ever forget  
Tell me you'll remember  
Forever young  
I'll never let you fall  
It's not over yet  
You and me forever  
Forever young  
We're forever young  
We're forever young  
We're forever young**_

Once she heard the front door close behind his retreating figure, Kate's unshed tears fell slowly down her face. She knew, deep down, that she had made the right choice; way, deep down inside. But that didn't stop the pain and loss she felt in her chest. She had given up a young romance for a future and career that would keep her out at sea. "It's what I wanted," she muttered to herself, trying to end the flow of tears that fell down her cheeks.

Kate was happy right where she was. She knew that; here on a Patrol boat that, even though the posting was only meant for short-term experience to enable her placement on a frigate, was slowly growing on her. The close-knit crew where anonymity was a non-event, and even working under the same Mike Flynn she practically threw out of her life was slowly growing on the XO.

Honestly, Kate knew that Mike was, and always would be, a part of her past. He was one of the only men she really felt alive with. But, just like he was a part of her past, another sailor aboard Hammersley had made just as much of an imprint, if not more so. She was young back then; young, passionate, reckless and floundering for some foundations in her life.

**~_~_~_~**

"Kate? Kate, can you hear me?" muttered a low, masculine voice in her ear.

**~_~_~_~**

But now? Now Kate felt like a woman. She had experienced love and loss, and it has become an integral part of her character today. She wouldn't go back and change anything, not even to stem the heartbreak she felt for months.

******~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

Buffer had walked into Nav's and the XO's cabin just as Swain had finished assessing the X's condition. He was just as stumped as Nav had been, even though she had no medical training.

"I just don't understand what could be going on. All her vitals are as if she's just sleeping, yet she's totally unresponsive as if in a coma," Swain was saying, running his hands through his short hair. His puzzled expression was mirrored in Nav's own features. "I think we should both go speak to the CO. He has a right to know what's happening with any of his crew members." Nav opened her mouth to object, saying someone should stay with Kate in case something changes, but Swain was shaking his head. "Listen, Nikki, I know you're worried, but you were the first one to find her like this. Out of anyone on board, you have the most knowledge about what's going on." His voice was stern, and Nav bowed her head in submission.

Buffer took his chance and knocked on the open door. "Can I help with anything?" he asked, softly, looking between Nav and Swain, only allowing the quickest glances over to the X. "I heard you needed to go speak to the Captain. I can stay and keep watch if you wanted," he offered lightly, looking intently at Swain. Nav gave one last look to Kate, before nodding and walking towards the door.

"I appreciate it, Buff. Let us know if anything changes," Swain told him as he, too, walked out with Nav in search of the CO. Buffer watched their retreating backs and, once they turned the corner, moved quickly to Kate's side. This was the first time he had been alone with her for a couple of days, and he had missed their playful banter and casual friendship. As he knelt there, watching her face, Buffer realised there were tracks of tears falling from her eyes and trailing down her cheeks.

Worried, he leant in close and whispered, "Kate? Kate, can you hear me?" Pete saw her eyes flicker slightly, but she showed no sign of recognition. Resigned, Buffer used his thumb to wipe away the traces of tears. As his thumb caressed her cheek, he heard her take in a deep, shaky breath. He immediately snapped to attention, quickly realising she was coming to. Kate's eyes were fluttering and blinking, even as her breathing was coming in quick breaths. Sitting forward, with one hand on her cheek and the other holding her hand, Buffer asked more urgently, "Kate? Can you hear me?"

Slowly, as if waking from a deep sleep, Kate felt her eyes open and everything slowly came back into focus. The first thing she noticed was how drained she felt; the second was the set of hands against her cheek and hand; the third was a large person kneeling at the edge of her bed. Blinking quickly, Kate tried to focus on the person, tensing for a second, fearing it would be the CO. Once the person leant further back, apparently happy that she was awake, he allowed light to illuminate his face.

"Pete," she muttered, a small smile spreading across her features as she felt herself relax back into her pillow. "What's the matter? Why... what happened?" she asked slowly, unsure as to why he was there and looking so relieved about something.

Buffer just smiled and withdrew the hand from her cheek, whilst keeping the one resting on her own, before replying, "Apparently you've been totally dead to the world for about an hour. Nav was freaking out, thinking you were in a coma; even Swaino was stumped by ... whatever happened." Buffer took a breath and looked her over. "Are you sure you're alright? No ill feelings? You were, uh, crying when I came in," he muttered quietly, briefly looking away.

Kate placed her free hand over his to get his attention. She knew what she needed to say, for his sake and for her own; and, when Buffer was looking directly at her, Kate smiled.

"I'm fine. Right where I am."

* * *

AN: Ok, WOW. That is honestly the longest chapter i have written for a story... like ever :P I found there was so much information i wanted to get through, and at times it was a little hard to word (specially since im pretty much creating that flashback period from scratch). Just so you know, i tried to keep some portions of fact about Mike and Kate's past, but there isnt that much info on the net. And, i honestly cant remember all the little details from the show :P

I hope you enjoyed it. constructive criticism is appreciated, but please dont flame. Reviews would be lovely, although (like i said earlier) im purely writing this for me... because Buffer/Kate is awesome, and so is Fast Times at Barrington high.

e-ellens


	3. His Girl Friday

DISCLAIMER: A Sea Patrol story based of _The Academy Is..._album 'Fast Times At Barrington High'. I take no credit for either the characters created or the BRILLIANT work of William Beckett and the crew from TAI

Lyrics are _**BOLD and ITALIC**_ ||

Please Note: I will try to keep these characters true to the series in regards to personality. But, that being said, it mightnt happen in places. Just so you know.

AN1: I would just like to take the time to reply to a review that Vanessa gave me.

Thanks so much!! i love getting reviews, and you're my first. Sorry i have to reply this way but, since you arent a member (or just reviewed as a guest) i cant reply directly. In regards to your feeling of being the only Kate/Buff shipper, there are others out there... just not here :D i found some amazing stories on livejournal. They actually got me motivated to write these. Well, them and the 'Tattoo' episode in season 3 :D i just think Buffer is so sexy. I appreciate your comments about my writing. Im having fun :) _Summer Hair = Forever Young_ was actually quite difficult for me, since it just kept on getting longer and longer :P this newest chapter was fun too :P you'll find out why when you see the Point of View.

To Everyone else: Enjoy :)

* * *

**HIS GIRL FRIDAY**

**~.~.~.~.~**

I knew that I wasn't her first. Hell, I doubt I was even her second or third. But I knew that Kate and I had a special bond right from when she was posted aboard as my new Executive Officer. I knew it wouldn't be for long, since I was due to be decommissioned, but it was one hell of a relationship. See, once she stepped foot on my deck when she was on duty, Kate ruled my crew with an iron fist. No one was beneath her reign of power and strength, except maybe the CO. Yet, now that I think about it, even little Mikey was on the receiving end of Kate's blasts in the privacy of his cabin... behind closed doors.

See, that is the awesome thing about being a ship; you're privy to everything on board. Every whisper in the night, every personal moment spent in the racks, every private conversation. Of course, it wasn't as if I could _tell_anyone, but I still knew. And for the longest time I knew that Kate was mine and mine alone. But all that changed after Kate had a small episode in her rack one day. It totally freaked out the on board medic, as well as Kate's bunk mate Nav. The thing that really cut me deep, though, was that it was Buffer who was present when Kate came back round. In addition to that small piece of misfortune, my heart shattered when I saw the spark in my little Kate's eyes when hers met Buffer's. For me, that was the beginning of the end.

_**If he knew, what you do  
When no one's in the dark room  
But me and you  
A brilliant disguise**_

From that night on, Kate began muttering in her sleep. Not enough to alert the Nav, but it was loud enough since I am ever present. There were small moans, sighs, and mews of delight, all of which were emitted throughout many weeknights. The one thing that pained me the worse, however, was when the name 'Peter', or 'Pete', passed through Kate's lips with a breath of hot air.

_**It's the taste of the chase  
I do confess, it's the mess  
That feels so right**_

I knew there would never be any chance for the X and I. I mean, come on! I'm a Fremantle Class ship for god's sake! But I loved and admired her focus, her drive and her lack of distractions. But as the days and weeks passed, I knew I was slowly losing Kate to the throws of romance... just like the rest of the crew. Nav was always thinking about ET, and ET likewise about Nav. Swain constantly looked at his photos of his new daughter and wife, and many of the other crew members had their special people back on dry land. One of the most interesting, however, was my CO's silent whispers in the night... Buffer wasn't the only one who thought about my dear Kate.

But, no matter what happened in Kate's private life, through the week she was mine; always professional, always determined, never giving up. Sure, admitting any fraternization in the navy could cost Kate her career, but my crew's connection is thicker than blood. For the most part, they tend to just look the other way. That's why, whenever the crew has shore leave, Kate and Buffer 'share a cab to the pub'. Most of the crew know what happens behind their closed doors yet, as long as it doesn't interfere with duties, nobody voices any complaints.

_****__**Call on a Monday  
Come on a Tuesday  
They'll never know  
Pop off a cork for Wednesday  
Play with me Thursday  
But you'll always be his girl**_  
His girl Friday, His girl Friday, His girl Friday  
His girl Friday, His girl Friday, His girl Friday

Now, I really want to emphasise my statement of 'mostpeople know what goes on behind closed doors'. You see, my CO, Mike Flynn, doesn't want to see the truth that's waltzing in front of his eyes. Mikey always had something for the XO. He didn't say anything to anyone but, being ever present like I am, the signs were there. His distrust whenever another man set eyes on her, the way he tensed whenever any of the male crew members were being friendly with Kate or how his eyes become clouded with sorrow when he sees the ease between the other men on board compared to her obvious restraint when she was with him. But, no matter how much of this he observed, Mike just didn't believe there was anything going on between Buffer and Kate. Stupid on Mike's behalf when you think about it, being so blinded by feelings that you can't see the truth.

_**Just a kiss, he won't miss  
I know your gonna miss this  
As long as you live  
When you were mine**_

I know it's getting harder for them to totally hide their feelings from the rest of the ship. They started off in a purely professional relationship; Buffer trying to maintain his authority over the younger sailors once Kate started leading boarding parties while Kate was trying to impose some form of influence and assurance over the rest of the crew. Total power struggle for a while. But, being all seeing and all knowing as I am, Buffer's facade was quickly unearthed. He had the hots for her. Totally. Like, without a doubt, head over heels, crazy in love stuff. Although, that was only shown when he was all alone in his rack. But, what fun is it if I don't share my knowledge?

_**Bite your lip, pull me in  
It's not the sin, it's the mess  
That feels so right**_

Well, if I'm sharing when it comes to Buffer, I shouldn't keep my Kate out of the picture, should I? Let's just say that, while the X is alone in her room, there is definitely some fantasizing going on there. Fun, fun times to watch in on. Now, before you get all 'OhMyGod! The ship's a pervert!', just remember, this crew is my life. And, if I have to eavesdrop on private moments to keep me entertained and not breaking down every five minutes, just think of what good old Charge would prefer. There, guilty enough? You should be.

_****__**Call on a Monday  
Come on a Tuesday  
They'll never know  
Pop off a cork for Wednesday  
Stay with me Thursday  
But you'll always be his girl**_  
His girl Friday, His girl Friday, His girl Friday  
His girl Friday, His girl Friday, His girl Friday

There, now you all know. Kate fantasizes about Buffer, while Buffer wants to do the dirty deed with the X. Isn't my ship starting to sound like a soap opera? Secret rendezvous and hook-ups, forbidden relationships, unrequited love and full on action to boot. Just imagine if the crew was privy to the information I have gathered over the past years, months and days? It certainly wouldn't have taken Kate and Buffer as long as it did to sort themselves out. It might have given the CO some insight too; allow him to get over the past and look to the future. But, knowing Mike like I do, even if he had the information given to him by a naked, dancing leprechaun, he still wouldn't see or accept the truth. Kate's going to have a hard time with him when the truth comes out. And, before you even THINK about saying it will stay a secret, the truth ALWAYS comes out. Like it always does on the soap operas.

_**If he knew, what I knew  
He'd thank god it's Friday  
As I look on with you  
**_

Well, now that I've gotten all that off my chest, I feel like I'm ready to accept my imminent decommission. I'm getting old, and there's only so much that Charge can do to keep me running. Mike wanted me to go out with a bang, and damn it! Hammersley is going out like a crate of fireworks. It's the least I can do for all the experiences my crew has given me, from the life-threatening action to the tender romantic interests.

_**Call on a Monday  
Come on a Tuesday  
They'll never know  
Pop off a cork for Wednesday  
Play with me Thursday  
But you'll always be his girl**_

And here we are, once again, on Friday afternoon. ET and Nav have been sneaking glances all day and the rest of the crew can't wait for a recuperation weekend on shore leave. I don't have long left with my people; I, ahem, overheard a phone call between little Mikey and Commander Marshall the other afternoon. If all goes to plan, I can finally have an indefinite rest by the end of next week. Do you want to know the good thing about that? Never again will I have to see my dear Kate walk off with Buffer on Friday; the only day when Kate is utterly and completely untouchable by anyone but Buffer.

_**Call on a Monday  
Come on a Tuesday  
They'll never know  
Pop off a cork for Wednesday  
Stay with me Thursday  
But you'll always be his girl  
His girl Friday, His girl Friday, His girl Friday  
His girl Friday, His girl Friday, His girl Friday**_

**~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

AN2: Well, there you are. Its not as long as the last chapter. But i hope you liked it. Im trying to get as much written at the moment, because my holidays will be winding down shortly, and once i get back to uni, im not sure how consistant i will be with writing and uploading (see my other Veronica Mars Story... eep [and if i have any readers from that story reading this... i AM working on an update :P ])

I've got a question for everyone: the next song off _'Fast Times at Barrington High'_is called 'The Test'. Im kinda stumped as to what plot to give this song. If you want to check it out on youtube, or even read the lyrics online, help will be greatly appreciated :) if i use a suggested plot/idea, you will get many Kudos and cookies when i upload :D

e-ellens


	4. Rumoured Nights

DISCLAIMER: A Sea Patrol story based of _The Academy Is..._album 'Fast Times At Barrington High'. I take no credit for either the characters created or the BRILLIANT work of William Beckett and the crew from TAI

Lyrics are _**BOLD and ITALIC**_ || Thoughts are _ITALIC_

Please Note: I will try to keep these characters true to the series in regards to personality. But, that being said, it mightn't happen in places. Just so you know.

AN: I would just like to say how amazing it is to see people reviewing, adding my stories to favourites or alert them, or to even alert or favourite ME as an author! im touched truly.

_in response to Vanessa's review:_

how much did that ep suck? in an 'im so let down' kind of way? *sigh* i still think there is something going on between Kate and Buffer, however. Even though it may be influenced by my own imagination :D I was kind of worried when i didnt get a review from you *blushes* but im glad the problem is all sorted out now :) Just FYI (and any other readers who are reading this), i might write some oneshots and such, since ive found someone on the sea-patrol forum who also really enjoys my writings and would love to read some more. All i need is some inspiration or a challenge etc.

If there is anyone who has an idea for a Kate/Buffer fic, yet can't seem to get it written nicely, throw me an email [ ellen (dot) walker (at) live (dot) com (dot) au ]. That goes for you too, Vanessa :P it would be easier to converse on emails rather than here since you're not a member ;)

Now... enjoy...

* * *

**RUMOURED NIGHTS**

Kate threw her head back and laughed, free of any cares, as she and Buffer moved to leave Hammersley. They had just returned to home port for a weekend's break, before setting off early Monday morning. Buffer, in reply to Kate's laugh, just grinned like a school boy.

"I don't see what you find so funny, Kate," he muttered softly, saluting Thor as he walked up the gangway. Once on dry land, Pete turned to look back. Kate was walking towards him, she too saluting Thor, with a large smile spread across her face. "Seriously, X; we'd gone out for drinks, we passed out, we woke up the next morning with bandages on our arse cheeks..." Buffer's voice trailed off, as Kate let out yet another guffaw of mirth. By this point, Buffer was struggling to keep a straight face. "Alright, you win," he told her, relishing in her look of pleasure. "We were stupid, it was funny. You can quit laughing now."

Kate was still struggling with holding back laughter as they walked towards a waiting taxi. She and Pete were planning on dropping their bags off at Kate's place, since it was closer, before going out for a drink. Opening one door, she slid into the backseat as Buffer followed her in. Looking at his face, Kate was only just able to keep another bout of laughter from bubbling back up.

"Oh come on, Pete! There were five of you, and you all woke up with matching lightning and hammer tattoos on your left arse cheek? How can you _not_ find that hilarious!" she exclaimed, before rattling off the address for the taxi driver. Shooting a small glimpse across at Buffer, Kate once again was overcome with a fit of giggles. In reply, Buffer simply rolled his eyes and looked out the window, gazing back at Hammersley. He was never going to live this down. Ever.

**~*~*~*~**

_**I walked you home most days  
To beat the traffic after class  
With all my best intentions.  
But when the weather changed,  
Like fine print, you were hard to read.  
Blind-folded, eyes wide open,  
Staring through me.**_

**~*~*~*~**

In their absolute focus on one another, both Kate and Buffer had missed the looks being shot at them by the rest of the crew as they departed the ship. Very few of them had ever witnessed any side of the XO which wasn't stiff and in command, let alone her being totally care free and laughing. The fact that it was the always professional Buffer who brought it out of the X was even more astonishing. Many of said crew, including the other four members of the Hammer-club, thought it was about time that Buffer and the X had some fun. Too long had they been purely and simply married to their jobs, but now that seemed to be changing. A couple of months on their new Armidale class patrol boat meant the crew were no longer in each other's pockets and a lot more was slipping through the cracks.

However, standing on the upper deck, Mike Flynn watched the departing taxi with a small amount of longing. He, alone, was the only person who had seen this side of Kate before. But that had been years ago, when he was idealistic and Kate was innocent. It had seemed, when she was first posted onto Hammersley, that Kate was an entirely different person. Mike had feared that it would be uncomfortable and awkward having Kate aboard, but everything was civil. Feeling like he had a chance at reconciliation, Mike continuously looked the other way whenever Kate was in the company of the ship's Buffer; preferring to blur the lines of reality rather than face the truth that was right in front of him.

**~*~*~*~**

_**I never heard the words that were spoken,  
with the rumoured nights, with the rendezvous.  
I never thought the whispers were true 'til now…**_

**~*~*~*~**

"Buffer! Move!" yelled Kate, as she dived into some undergrowth. The Hammersley had been called out to aid in disbanding a political riot. However, once they had landed on shore, the situation quickly escalated out of control. Team X-Ray had been split in two, whilst team Sierra had been pushed back to the dock. A sudden thump off to Kate's left announced the arrival of Buffer. The other two of her team, Spider and ET, were on the other side of the clearing.

"X," Buffer whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down Kate's spine, "we need to get out of here, try to make it back to the Hammersley." Buffer had crept over to Kate's left hand side while she had been surveying the surrounding jungle.

"Way to state the obvious, Buff," Kate muttered, reaching for her radio. "Sierra-82, this is X-Ray 82, over?" Kate radioed, as Buffer had his gun trained on their surrounds. He glanced back over his shoulder towards Kate, hoping for an answer. After not receiving a reply, Kate tried again. "Sierra 82, this is X-Ray 82, do you copy? Over."

After a minute, a small amount of static was heard before Swain's voice came through the radio. "X-Ray 82, this is Sierra 82. We're holding the dock at the moment; a RHIB is on its way over. Spider and ET are just running down now, Over," Swain told them, his voice tight and tense, obviously looking for any dangers that might surround them on the dock.

"Copy that, Swain. Buffer and I are stuck undercover. We'll try to make our way to you, Over," Kate replied, getting to her feet slowly and moving towards Buffer. All sounds around them had halted, indicating that the hostiles had backed off, or they were waiting to make their move. Buffer, still with his gun trained on the surrounding jungle, motioned to their right, his eyes telling Kate to move. Just as they started moving, the jungle around them erupted with gunfire. Kate and Buffer instantly dropped to the ground, looking for any kind of cover from the bullets. Their Kevlar vests would only go so far.

Not very far off, a large explosion made Kate jump. Her head swivelled to the right, honing in on the location of the noise. _'It sounded like it came from..._' "The PORT!" Kate exclaimed softly, fear rippling through her body. Just as she was thinking the worse, her radio crackled to life.

"X-Ray 82, this is Charlie 82, do you copy? Over." The distinctive voice of their CO, Mike Flynn, came through the radio. A small surge of relief passed through Kate as she returned the Commander's call. "Listen, X. Hammersley's come under fire; they're shooting out at the ship. Team Sierra, Spider and ET have all returned on the RHIB. We've needed to move out of range," Mike told her, in a rush. Kate's face fell as she looked over at Buffer. For all his strength, even Buffer was starting to feel a little uncomfortable being pinned down on an unknown island whilst coming under fire from an unknown number of hostiles.

Taking a deep breath, Kate picked up the radio and replied, "Charlie 82, what do you want us to do?" Her voice shook slightly, causing Buffer to place a firm, comforting hand on Kate's shoulder. Within seconds, Mike was replying.

"Kate, stay safe. We're moving the ship around the edge of the headland. Is there any way you and Buffer can make your way to the south-western side of the island? It's got thick bush and a large stretch of beach. If you can get there for tomorrow morning, we can easily give you cover fire as a RHIB comes in to pick you up."

Kate was silent, trying to comprehend staying overnight in this wretched place. She heard Mike's call, asking if they copied, but couldn't make her voice work. Throwing an anxious look at Buffer, he nodded before using his own radio. "Charlie 82, this is Bravo 82. Copy that. We'll rendezvous with you on the south-west point tomorrow morning; first light. Over and out," Buffer replied, kneeling down next to Kate.

**~*~*~*~**

_**I saw things that I shouldn't have tonight, tonight.  
I know now what I couldn't have,  
I've gone too far to turn it back  
I've gone too far to turn it back**_

**~*~*~*~**

"Kate," he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear. Shivering slightly, Kate turned her face towards Buffer. "We need to pull back; get out into the jungle and away from the town," Buffer told her, softly gripping Kate's arm and gently began to pull her to her feet. Keeping his eyes on the surrounds, Buffer raised his gun as Kate steadied herself and raised her own gun.

"Yes," she replied, slowly, moving to place her back to Buffer's. Motioning off into the jungle, Kate and Pete made their retreat into nature. Within ten minutes there was total silence surrounding the pair of sailors. Relaxing slightly, Kate lowered her weapon and placed a hand on Buffer's shoulder. "What should we do now? Head to the rendezvous point and camp there the night, or stay here in the jungle?"

Buffer, while he would never admit it, was slightly touched that the X would ask his opinion; theoretically, she could purely order him to follow her directions. Being objective, Buffer knew he had more experience in this sort of situation; Kate, while improving, had still only been on patrol boats for little over eight months. Taking a look around them, Buffer thought a moment before replying, "Well, X, I suggest we start making our way towards the south-west before it gets too dark. We have no idea how hard the going will be. If we find a secluded area off the track with sufficient cover, we'll camp down for the night."

Nodding once, Kate followed Buffer's lead as they moved slowly through the jungle. Just as night was falling, they came across a small clearing surrounded tightly by trees and shrubs. Looking around, Buffer realised it would be a decent to camp for the night. Voicing his opinion on the area, Kate just replied with a nod before crumpling down to the ground. Panicked, Buffer ran to Kate's side to see what the problem was. Fearing the worst, his hands began searching for bullets or blood. After a few seconds, however, his hands slowed once he gathered that Kate wasn't injured. With one hand, Buffer slowly raised Kate's head and moved her hair aside.

**~*~*~*~**

_**Followed you home halfway,  
over the fence to your backyard,  
with all my best intentions.  
And through your window frame,  
outstretched and lying on your bed,  
Blind-folded, eyes wide open,  
staring through me.**_

**~*~*~*~**

Once they had decided where to camp for the night, everything overwhelmed Kate in a rush; the gunfight, being stranded, struggling to keep it all together. In an instant, Kate's facade fell and she crumpled to the ground. She couldn't think straight and couldn't recapture the calm exterior once she had lost it. Vaguely, in a distant part of her brain, Kate felt Buffer's large hands beginning to search her body for some kind of injury. But, no matter how hard she tried, Kate just couldn't voice any kind of objection or state the search was unnecessary. The large hands slowed their movement and she finally felt tears start to make their slow decent down her face.

One of Buffer's hands cradled her head as the other brushed across her face, moving the curtain of hair that had hidden Kate's irrational (or perhaps somewhat rational) breakdown. Looking up into his face, Kate felt like she was living in a silent movie. Opening her mouth to say something, her voice just wouldn't work. After a couple of moments, she shut her lips tightly as more tears fell.

~*~*~*~

In an instant, Buffer had Kate gathered in his arms as he moved to rest against a sturdy tree. Cradling her small body in his lap, Buffer slowly rubbed her back whilst muttering soothing words in her ear. Guessing what had brought this on, Buffer could only commend Kate and her ability to only break down once they were safe. Feeling her breathing equalise and deepen, Buffer softly lay the XO down on the ground, before taking a quick inventory of their gear. Wincing at their meagre supplies of both ammunition and food, he reloaded his gun before settling himself back on the ground.

'_May as well take first sentry,'_ he thought to himself. Alert for any form of movement or noise, Buffer almost jumped when he saw and felt the small form of the XO shiver beside him. Smiling grimly, he placed his gun on the ground before gathering Kate back in his arms. It was getting cold once the sun had set, and they only had their body heat as protection.

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**I never heard the words that were spoken,  
with the rumoured nights, with the rendezvous.  
I never look at you as I used to now…**_

_**~*~*~*~**_

Sometime through the night, Kate woke to the warmth of a large body along her side. Slowly regaining consciousness, she felt strong arms encircling her somewhat cramped body and a pair of thumbs making slow circles on her right hip. Kate jumped slightly at the touch, making the arms tighten slightly before loosening their grip. Turning her face to her warm captor, green eyes bet brown. The sleepy face of Buffer looked down at her, relief flickering briefly in his eyes.

"Hey," he muttered softly, moving one arm to rub his eyes briefly. "How are you feeling?" he asked her, his arm returning to its previous position. In his drowsy state, he missed the slight blush that settled on the mantle of Kate's cheeks.

Finally remembering about his question, Kate opened her mouth to reply 'fine', when nothing came out. Coughing a couple of times to clear her throat, she finally strangled out the words. "What happened? I remember getting here and then..." Kate's voice trailed off, her mind trying not to focus on the movement of Buffer's thumbs. She was slightly shocked at the ease of which their touches had gone from purely professional and friendly to something a lot more private and personal. Because, if she was being honest, being held in Pete's arms was the safest she had felt in many years. Shivering slightly, something that was in no way connected to the cool night, Kate felt Buffer's chin come to rest on the top of her head as his arms tightened protectively and warmly around her body.

"I _think_ you just had a little too much excitement for one day. It looked like you broke," Buffer told her, softly, trying to keep himself alert. It was harder when Kate was dead to the world; now she was awake, Buffer felt like his own drowsiness was dissipating. The thoughts that had been running through his head prior to Kate waking up were definitely not helping Buffer to keep their relationship purely professional.

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**I saw things that I shouldn't have tonight, tonight.  
I know now what I couldn't have,  
I've gone too far to turn it back  
I've gone too far to turn it back**_

_**~*~*~*~**_

A small gurgle of laughter escaped Kate's throat at Pete's explanation. Composing herself slightly, Kate fidgeted to get herself into a more comfortable position. As she moved, Buffer released his arms slightly, giving her free movement. As soon as she had settled, however, his arms tightened back up again. This time, however, Kate placed one of her hands on top of his. If there was anyone looking at the scene in front of them, no doubt would they believe it was just a couple snuggling. That is, if they didn't have RAN uniforms and Kevlar vests.

"Do you know what time it is?" Kate asked, softly, feeling herself waking up after her short nap. Remembering how exhausted her body had been compared to how it was now, her mind instantly snapped to how Pete must be feeling. With his reply of 'almost 1am, Kate', she put a hand on his chest. "You should try and go to sleep, Pete. I can keep watch until morning," she told him softly, reaching towards the gun that was resting on the ground besides them.

Buffer protested slightly, sluggish in his sleepy state, until a small hand came to rest over his mouth. Looking down into sea green eyes, Pete stilled and slowly nodded. "Fine, Kate. You win," he added, in a humorous tone, when she moved her hand away. "Just, make sure you keep the Kevlar on, and wake me if you sense anything," he told her seriously. Kate nodded and brushed his cheek lightly, before turning around and started scanning their surrounds. Buffer smiled at her actions briefly, before submitting to the calls of slumber.

Kate was smiling to herself as she felt the strong lines and breathing of Pete's body slowly relax and deepen. For the first time, Kate started really listening to the surrounding jungle. There was breeze through the trees, as well as the noises made by various nocturnal creatures. It was this relaxing silence that really made Kate focus on how her relationship with Pete was evolving.

~*~*~*~

Back on Hammersley, the crew present in the bridge were getting tense. The CO had been short and snappy whenever anyone had tried to talk to him, obviously worried about his XO and Buffer stranded on land. Currently sitting in front of the radar, Nikki glanced up from the screen to look at the pacing captain. He had been doing as much for the past two hours, only stopping briefly to ask for an update before starting again.

Having had enough, Nav sighed loudly and stood in front of the CO, causing him to stop suddenly. "Sir, seriously!" she exclaimed, making Mike back up a couple of paces. "You aren't doing anyone any good pacing around with a surly look on your face," she told him, sternly. His official shift had ended an hour ago, yet Mike had stayed in the bridge, making everyone uncomfortable.

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**Uninvited, no one knows  
how much I care, how bad you are,  
How good we'd be, but you won't let me in  
Goodnight I'm leaving.**_

_**~*~*~*~**_

Somewhat outraged at Nav's outburst, Mike opened his mouth reply. However, Nikki got there first and held up a hand. Surprised at her own stubbornness, Nikki made herself relax and take on a calm exterior, hoping that she wouldn't be too heavily reprimanded. "You're doing all you can, Sir. We're currently on schedule for making the rendezvous point by sunrise." Taking a deep breath in, Nav looked into the stricken face of her CO. "Go downstairs; make a brew, or grab some sleep. I'll make sure to call you if anything changes," she told him, softly, placing a comforting hand on Mike's arm. "Buffer and X can take care of themselves. If there was anyone stuck out there, those two have the most experience," she added, with a small smile.

Mike took a breath and looked at Nav, then around at the rest of the crew in the bridge. Seeing his defeat, Mike nodded slowly. "Alright, crew. I'll be in my cabin. Nav has the ship," he told them and, with one last look out the windows, headed downstairs. Just before he closed the door, Nav's voice carried, "Nav has the ship," to his ears.

~*~*~*~

Sighing, Kate leant further into Pete's chest, feeling the steady rhythm of his heartbeat thumbing beneath her head. Kate knew that she had deep feelings for Hammersley's Bosun; they had been growing since that first night they spent talking out on deck, almost eight months ago. That being said, however, Kate definitely understood and respected the fraternisation rules between shipmates that governed life in the Navy. She groaned at her unfortunate experience with men. _'Why must they __always__ be in the navy?'_ Kate asked herself, somewhat angrily.

As the morning slowly wore on, the hours passing from 1am to 4am, Kate's internal monologue slowly became spoken; her distress at what had happened the day before; the surprise at waking up in Pete's warm arms; their brief conversation and Kate taking over watch. As the sky was gradually changing from midnight blue to include a hazy grey in the east, Kate arrived at the confronting truth that she would do everything to stay with Pete. Shockingly, she realised she would even leave the Navy altogether if need be.

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**I never heard the words that were spoken,  
with the rumoured nights, with the rendezvous.  
I never thought the whispers were true, til now...**_

_**~*~*~*~**_

This revelation caused Kate to bolt upright, unsurprisingly jolting Buffer from his slumber. Thinking the worse, Buffer's mind immediately sprung to attention, head swivelling around to find the danger. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he realised there was no danger. He looked down to see Kate stroking his chest and trying to sooth him. Relaxing back against the tree, he was startled to notice the sky beginning to lighten. Taking a deep breath, he once again rested his arms around Kate whilst looked down at her face.

"What happened?" he asked her, sleepily, slowly feeling his body wake up normally. He felt Kate shiver beneath his arms, and began to rub his hands up and down her arms, thinking the cool morning had gotten to her. Feeling Kate shake her head, Buffer looked down into her face; really look at her for the first time since this debacle began. Seeing uncertainty and confusion flickering in her eyes, Buffer loosened his grip for the first time in hours. "What's wrong, Kate?" he asked her, softly.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Kate turned her head up in order to fully face Pete. "What are we?" she asked him, unsure of everything in that moment. The loss of his surrounding arms left Kate more exposed than she could believe; such a small gesture, having someone's arms wrapped around you, had made her feel so safe for their night in a possibly hostile jungle. Looking up into Pete's face, expecting an answer, she saw confusion. Trying to clarify herself, Kate added, "I mean, us; together like this. What are we? Friends? Or..." her voice hitched briefly, before she swallowed. "Are we friends, or could there be something more?"

Seeing the small flash of hope in her eyes as she voiced her last question, Buffer _knew_ he would have fallen over if he had been standing. However, allowing himself that one high moment of realising this woman of his dreams wanted to be with him, it all came crashing back down when he thought of their careers. He sighed slightly and, without thinking, lowered his face to place a kiss on the crown of Kate's head.

"I would love nothing else but to have a relationship with you," Buffer whispered, tickling Kate's ear with his breath. He felt Kate exhale a breath she must have been holding, waiting for his response. Knowing it wouldn't go over too well, Pete knew he had to voice a major problem for both of them. "But Kate, what does that mean for our careers? It's crazy to believe we could hide something like this on Hammersley, it would be difficult for us to uphold a relationship if we're on different boats, and you could never make me believe you would be happy riding a desk somewhere on shore," he told her, honestly. "I certainly couldn't stand it, Kate. So where would that leave us?"

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**I saw things that I shouldn't have tonight, tonight.  
I know now what I couldn't have,  
I've gone too far to turn it back  
I've gone too far to turn it back**_

_**~*~*~*~**_

She knew it was coming; as soon as she heard the 'but' pass through his lips. However, in saying that, Kate still relished in the feel of Pete's arms around her and the ghost lips which still graces the top of her head. Breathing slowly, Kate brought herself back down to earth, and reality. Nodding slightly, Kate looked out into the jungle and was shocked at how light it was getting. They would have to get moving soon, but this conversation _needed_ to be concluded.

"I know what you're saying, Pete, I really do," Kate replied, softly, trying to gather her thoughts. _'Should I just be out with it, and say I am willing to leave the Navy? Or should i...'_ Deciding on the safe, tentative, path, Kate began to detangle herself from Buffer's body. Once standing, she began to stretch her body out from the cramped position it had been in all night. Turning back to Buffer, she reached her hand out in order to help him up. When they were both standing, barely a hairs length separating them, Kate tilted her head back to look into Pete's face.

"Do you know, the last time I was in a situation like this, I got myself burnt," she muttered, softly. A small amount of confusion passed over Buffer's face, before Kate powered on. "This is a big decision, for both of us to make," she told him, slowly snaking her arms up and around his neck before pulling his face down to reach hers. Kate hesitated a moment, before moving forward to capture Pete's lips with her own.

In an instant, the kiss went from quiet and chaste, to hot, steamy and opened mouth. After a couple of moments, Kate finally came back to her senses and began to pull back. Once the kiss was broken, however, their bodies remained closer than ever. Taking a steadying breath in, Kate smiled. "Wow. That was... uh... wow," she said, the smile spreading across her face. Buffer's own grin was the largest, and purest, she had seen gracing his face. "There is definitely something between us, Pete. And I don't want to just give that up for a career that will eventually end," Kate told him, as honestly as she could.

Buffer nodded, his mind reeling as to all the possible meanings in what Kate was telling him. The kiss, while unexpected, was electric. "I don't want to push you into one or the other," Buffer told her softly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Kate nodded, turning her face to the side so her cheek was flush against Buffer's chest. "I think we should take the time to know _everything_ about each other, off the Hammersley and away from work, before deciding the course of action," Kate told him, struggling to keep her emotions under check. Somehow, she felt rather than saw Buffer's nod of agreement.

"I agree, Kate. We shouldn't be rash," Pete told her, surprisingly happy with the outcome. In his opinion, there was always the future. Why ruin two perfectly good careers by making premature decisions. "Now come on," he said, breaking his embrace to retrieve the gun. "We still have a bit of a hike to get through."

Turning to Kate, Buffer held out a hand with a raised eyebrow, asking a silent question. With a smile, Kate willingly took those closing steps to take the offered hand. With a brief, shared smile, they set off together to the south-west coast.

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**I walked you home most days.**_

_**~*~*~*~**_

"X-ray 82, this is Charlie 82, do you copy?" Mike had been on the radio for the past 30 minutes. It was 6:30am, and they were yet to hear back from their stranded sailors. By this stage, the whole crew were beginning to get rather nervous. It had been over 12 hours since they had contact from Kate or Buffer. Needless to say, some people were thinking the worse.

"You've been at that for half an hour already, Sir. Perhaps they ran into something, or someone, last night..." RO started, but fell silent at the numerous death glares being sent his way. "What? Just stating the truth," he muttered to himself, turning back to the radio console.

~*~*~*~

"Oh, god! How much further do you think we have?" gasped Kate, rubbing one hand over her forehead, whilst the other was still clasped in Buffer's large one. "The sun's already up! Everyone on Hammersley must be getting frantic," she added, somewhat needlessly. They had only realised how late they were running once they started walking that morning.

"They'll get over it," Buffer grunted out, taking another look at the compass to make sure they were on the right track. "I would be surprised that we haven't heard anything on the radios, if I didn't already know we generally need line of sight for them to work." Kate laughed for a moment, before they heard a small crackle of static and words erupt from their 2ways. They froze to the spot for an instant, before picking up their pace.

~*~*~*~

What seemed like an eternity later, the entire crew emitted a sigh of relief as the highly anticipated message replied to the CO's call. "Charlie 82, this is X-ray 82. Fine morning we have, isn't it?" came the XO's breathless voice. "We're almost at the beach. The rendezvous still a go? Over"

Everyone laughed at the XO's response, wondering what could have possibly happened overnight to make her emit such a joke so early in the morning. Waving a hand around to silence the chattering crew, Mike picked up the handset to respond.

"X, we'll have the RHIB over to you as soon as you get out onto the beach. Do you believe you've been followed? Over" he asked, whilst nodding to Nav to make the call for boarding stations.

"Charlie 82, that's a negative. We've been alone since yesterday evening. We're approximately 5 minutes away from the shore, according to Buffer. We'll see you shortly, over," she added, and to anyone really listening, with a smile on her face.

"Roger that. Charlie 82 out."

~*~*~*~

Stopping just behind the tree line, Buffer turned to face Kate. "Well, this is it," he said, heavily. "From now on, purely professional on board, right?" He asked, softly, raising a hand to stroke Kate's face. A single moment of longing passed across Kate's face, just like he knew passed over his own. He allowed that one moment for himself, before beginning to turn away.

Kate, who had other ideas, shot her hands out and grabbed the front of Buffer's vest before pulling him in close. With their faces only inches apart, their breath mingling in front of their lips, Kate strangled out a, "once more, for the road," before crushing her lips against his. Buffer smiled, before wrapping his arms around her small frame. Within seconds it was over, only a flush across both their cheeks remained.

Jogging through the remaining jungle, out onto the beach, Buffer instantly spotted the Hammersley, as well as the incoming RHIB. Sharing one last, knowing smile, Kate and Buffer made their way to the ocean's edge.

"What is this?" called a voice from the RHIB. A statement like that, including the humorous tone, could only belong to ET. "Since when did we become a taxi service?!"

* * *

AN2: WELL! thats it folkes :) i hope you enjoyed the ride. This is the last chapter of this story that i will be writing for a while. I know i have at least one useable song/plot worked out. when i have a couple more, i make sure to write and upload them.

For those people who, reading this as chapter 3, are majorly confused: i realised this chapter would suit much better earlier in the story, rather than later (as it is track 5 of the album). So, whilst being the third chapter plot wise, it is the last written.

I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this story. i hope you have enjoyed reading them.

Peace and Love, e-ellens


	5. The Test

DISCLAIMER: A Sea Patrol story based of _The Academy Is..._album 'Fast Times At Barrington High'. I take no credit for either the characters created or the BRILLIANT work of William Beckett and the crew from TAI

Lyrics are _**BOLD and ITALIC**_ || Thoughts are _ITALIC_

Please Note: I will try to keep these characters true to the series in regards to personality. But, that being said, it mightnt happen in places. Just so you know.

AN1: Thanks to **Vanessa,** who gave me the idea for this chapter. I had kinda set myself up for doing a Mike POV for the song _Rumoured Nights_, and didnt even think about using this song for that POV. So thanks :)

(Oh, btw Vanessa, my email is [ellen . walker (at) live . com . au] if you want to email me. We can fantasize over Buffer together :P ... and if there is anyone else out there who wants to fantasize with us! )

**

* * *

**

THE TEST

Once again, after all the crew had left on shore leave, Mike sat alone in the bridge. This was the third such shore leave in a row in which Mike bowed out of the customary celebration with the rest of the crew. Though he would insist to Charge and Buffer that he already had plans lined up, the only thing Mike accomplished was dredging up old feelings and unrequited love. Of all his past relationships, the only one he kept on coming back to was a single, blissful night of passion with his Hammersley's current XO. Sitting back in his chair, Mike slowly slid back into his memories, asking himself how it went so wrong.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mike knew it was wrong, the moment he stepped out of the bar with Kate dangling off his arm. They had had a lot to drink that night as they talked about random topics and past experiences. At that point in time, Kate was a junior Lieutenant and Mike was her superior, her teacher and should've had more sense than to get in the back of a taxi with her. But the only thing running through his head in that moment was, _'To hell with protocol!'_ Sitting next to her in the backseat, Mike felt tingles wherever they touched. It was electric, as if millions of sparks were being set off throughout his side and leg. Slowly, Mike slid his hand over to cover Kate's. In response to the small gesture, Kate gave Mike a small, knowing smile. Just as the taxi was slowing down, Kate gave him a small wink before pulling out some money to pay the fare. She turned back to him just long enough to give a 'come hither' motion, before stepping out of the taxi and walked slowly to her front door.

_**Look like a lush. Talk like a tease.  
The way you like it.  
In front of your house, alone on the street,  
you ask me to come inside.  
Asleep through all our classes,  
you hang me out to dry.**_

Mike, a little slow on the uptake, had to hurry to catch up with Kate. They finally met up on the doorstep, where they watched the retreating taxi until it was out of sight. As soon as it turned the corner, Kate gave a small, knowing smile and unlocked the door, pulling Mike inside in the process. As soon as it was locked behind them, Mike and Kate were attached at the lips. What followed, as far as Mike could describe, was a pure night of bliss.

~*~*~*~*~

Somehow, between being pulled inside and walking out the next morning, Mike's feelings had done a full 360. He stood there, contemplating what had gone wrong, as he pulled out his mobile to call a taxi. He was still confused as to Kate's behaviour when he stepped into the taxi, and continued to be bewildered when he paid the fare and got out at his place. Finally, once he had showered and changed his clothes, Mike sat on the edge of his bed, head in hands, trying to think why it went off the rails.

_**If this is a test  
I'm losing my shit  
would it kill you to care  
as much as I did?  
If this is a test,  
I'm wasting my breath  
you're a stranger I know well,  
and not at all.**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After years, Mike finally realised something that should've clicked when he was standing in front of a frightened Kate. She was scared, and he should've fought for her. Instead, Mike just walked away and didn't look back. No calls, no letters, no visits, Mike just cut her right out of his life. Besides, he was re-assigned the following week like he had said. But he never forgot about her. Now, with the past coming back to haunt him, Kate was serving aboard his ship as the second in command. He thought it would be awkward, and oh was he right. She barely spoke to him beyond required duty, and there was so much left unspoken between them that their relationship felt like it was going in reverse rather than moving forward.

Mike sighed as he sat back in his chair, trying to think of something to take his mind off the XO. Looking at the clock, seeing it was still early Saturday afternoon, Mike's eyes fell on the Sat Phone. The first thought that popped into his head was to call Kate, to try and sort everything out. Deciding on a course of action, he got up and moved out of the bridge, pulling out his own mobile in the process. Mike slowly walked around the boat deck, flipping his phone idly in his hands. Every now and then he'd flip it open and scroll down to Kate's number, sometimes even starting a call, before closing the phone back up and staring out to sea. Mike must have done four or five circuits of Hammersley before he allowed the call to ring on Kate's end.

_**Heart on a hook thrown out to the sea,  
your basement busy.  
Sitting in the dark, I turn the radio off for a  
phone call you'll likely miss.  
Wake me when it's over.  
The last sound of goodbye.**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kate was lying back on a secluded section of beach, laughing at something Pete had just told her, when her phone started ringing. Originally, Kate just shrugged it off; she was having fun and whoever it was could leave a message. However, since Buffer was closest to the bags, he reached in and pulled out the phone.

"Kate, it's the CO," he told her, in a soft voice, holding the phone out to her. Buffer was more than a little apprehensive when it came to Kate and the CO; he knew there was a past between them, since Kate explained what had happened when she was all but passed out in her rack. She assured him that there was nothing left to dwell upon, and that she was happy with what was happening in the present. Buffer had accepted everything that Kate had told him, fully assured, but it was the CO's point of view that made him edgy. Everyone caught the longing looks that Mike gave Kate when she wasn't looking in his direction.

Kate smiled shyly over at Peter, placing her hand over his while not taking the phone. Their eyes locked and, as some faraway portion of their brains noted the mobile rang out, Kate leaned in to touch her forehead against his. "If it's urgent, he'll call back, many times. Mike can leave a message, and I'm not going anywhere," she whispered slowly, as her hand took the mobile and threw it back towards her bag. Buffer, thoroughly overjoyed by her answer, grinned widely and rolled himself over towards the X; as he settled himself, he placed a knee on either side of her small body, effectively straddling her.

"Now _that_ was exactly what I wanted to hear," he replied in a low voice, before leaning down and capturing Kate's lips in a kiss that became quickly heated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**If this is a test  
I'm losing my shit  
would it kill you to care  
as much as I did?  
If this is a test,  
I'm wasting my breath  
you're a stranger I know well,  
and not at all.**_

"_Hi, this is Kate. Please leave a message,"_ came from the phone as Mike emitted a silent sigh. He knew it had been a long shot for her to actually pick up; things were tense to say the least. And while he may be a little slow on the uptake, Mike had noticed the small change in the relationship between Kate and Buffer, just like he knew there was something more than a professional friendship between ET and Nav. Not that he would admit it to anyone, however. One thing his mind wouldn't do, though, is admit just how close they were.

"Er, yeah, Kate. It's Mike. Could you give me a call back when you have a minute? We really should talk about, erm, everything. Bye," he spoke into the phone, leaving a somewhat disjointed and awkward message for the XO to listen to. Mike grimaced and closed his phone, before leaning back against the railings of the Hammersley. The likelihood of Kate calling back was next to none, but at least he had tried. At the very least, Kate would have to talk with him once they came off shore leave.

~*~*~*~*~

Once thing Mike didn't expect, as he watched the crew all return to Hammersley, was Kate and Buffer stepping out of the same taxi, laughing. Mike's chest tightened as he saw the Buffer lean down to whisper something in Kate's ear as she placed a hand on the middle of his chest. _'That's not right'_ was the only thought that ran through Mike's head as he witnessed the interaction first hand. Kate was totally at ease as she lightly gripped Buffer's hand as they made their way to the Hammersley. Mike's brain was scrambling for some justification as they only parted when they needed to walk aboard. His heart was frozen as they walked in the direction of the cabins, Buffer leading Kate with a hand on the small of her back.

"Well," Mike whispered to himself as he pushed away from the railing. "No wonder my call went unanswered."

~*~*~*~*~

Mike sat in his office, looking over reports, when he saw her figure walk past. Leaping to his feet and opening the door in an instant, Mike stuck his head into the hallway and looked both ways. He spotted her right before she turned the corner.

"X!" he called out, grabbing her attention. She jumped slightly, a tiny hint of guilt flashing in her eyes before her face cleared of all emotion. Turning back towards him and walking a couple of paces, Kate's glance turn questioning.

"Yes, Commander?" she asked, lightly. "Was there something you wanted? Because I was just off to get a brew before my shift..." her voice trailed off as she saw Mike beckon her towards his office. Sighing resignedly, knowing what was coming, Kate followed the CO into the room before closing the door. This was going to be awkward.

"_**Let's imagine the end before we even begin,"  
You said.  
"Well, let's imagine the end before we even begin,"  
You said, (you said), You Said**_

Kate stood to attention in front of the door, giving nothing away from her face or stance. Mike took one look at her before sighing and taking a seat. "You can sit, if you want," he told her, offhandedly, knowing it was unlikely she would. His guess was correct when she replied that she was fine standing. Running a hand through his hair, Mike looked up at his old flame, confusion written all over his face.

"What happened, Kate?" he asked her, softly. His voice was filled with uncertainty as he looked up into her face. In Kate's eyes, he looked as broken now as she had when he left all those years back. Thawing a little, Kate moved to take a seat. Realising she wanted some form of barrier between them, Kate flipped the chair around and straddled it; her arms were resting on the back of the chair and she slowly lowered her head to place her chin against her arms.

"You're honestly asking _me_ what happened?" she asked, not sure whether to be outraged or not. Seeing Mike's total loss, Kate sighed; she had thought he'd know what had happened, but Kate resigned to tell him as much as she could. "You just left, Mike. And before you say anything, I know I told you to go. But I was scared. Hell, it was terrifying what I felt for you! But all the fraternisation rules and, and –" Kate's voice broke as a tear slid down her face. It was hard enough to relive all these memories when she finally told herself it was the last time. Now, to have to say it all in front of Mike was almost breaking her again.

Mike was shocked, seeing so much emotion come out of Kate as she tried to explain. He reached out a hand to place on her arm and, just as he opened his mouth to comfort her, she exclaimed loudly, in a teary voice, "I loved you, Mike! I loved you, and you just walked away!"

~*~*~

Buffer, who was sent by Nav to go looking for the X, slowly walked along the path from the bridge to her cabin. Just as he was passing the CO's quarters, he heard Kate's voice, and instantly picked up on the rugged words and tearful pitch. He instantly froze, and was about to knock when he heard words that shocked him.

"_I __loved__ you, Mike!"_

Buffer stumbled away from the door, pain flittering across his face, as he turned and almost sprinted back to the bridge. Muttering a quick apology to Nav for not being able to locate the X, Buffer sat back down and threw himself into his work. Nav only spared one confused glance in his direction, resolved to ask Kate about it that evening.

~*~*~

Kate gained control over her emotions before looking back into Mike's face. "It's too late to do anything about it now, Mike. If it meant and felt half as right as it did for me, I expected you to fight for me. Instead you walked away and went on with your life. You broke me, for years," she told him in a soft voice. She slowly stood up and wiped her face, moving towards the door. Just as she put a hand on the handle to leave, Mike voiced his objection to her leaving.

_**If this is a test  
I'm losing my shit  
Would it kill you to care  
As much as I did?  
If this is a test,  
I'm wasting my breath  
You're a stranger I know well,  
And not at all.  
And not at all.**_

"No, Mike. I'm done waiting. I waited for years and now, just as I found someone who could fix me, you force me to relive one of the hardest times of my life. Grow up and move on," she told him, sternly, before turning away again. Mike stood up and quickly grabbed Kate's arm.

"So what? You were too afraid of the rules back then, but you're willing to throw it all away now?" he asked her in a low voice, trembling slightly with anger. "Don't think that I don't know about you and the Buffer. What were you _thinking_, X?"

Kate looked up at him, partly in anger and partly in pride. "What worries you more, Mike? That we could get kicked out because of how we feel, or that he might mean more to me than you did?" Pulling out of his grasp, Kate squared her shoulders before adding, "If you're going to play that card, then you must be willing to get rid of the Navigator and the Electrical Technician, too." Seeing his crestfallen look, she lowered her voice. "You can't have double standards, Mike. Let me move on; let me live; let someone else get close enough to me to repair the damage you caused me."

Kate turned and walked out, not once looking back. Mike watched her retreating back, feeling some small sliver of closure. He knew he wouldn't say anything or make an issue out of fraternisation on board; they were too much of a tight knit group to lose anyone. Resigned, Mike closed his door and returned to work.

_**You're a stranger I know well, and not at all.**_

* * *

AN2: I just wanted to say, HOW AWESOME WAS THIS WEEKS EP?! i was so majorly tense, i was actually feeling a little sick once it was finishedd. it was shocking and 'omg' moments throughout it :P But i must say im so more excited for next week's episode... wooh, Buffer and Kate!! lol

SO! how do you think i went? Im generally happy with it. Im not that fond of writing Mike :P i mean, i used to like him, but after there were moments between Buffer and the XO, i couldnt go back :P I will try to keep my updating somewhat consistant, but sometimes work gets in the way.

For all you out there who are reading, jsut realise that every single one of my chapters have been submitted and uploaded around the midnight hour. All of them :P Please review if you thought it was good... or if you dont like something. im open to critisism. But above all, im writing this for me. Just FYI: After the next 2 chapters, im probably going to alter the track list; (AKA, write chapters to the songs out of order). This is mainly because a couple of songs int he middle of the album are REALLY end-of-story songs.

IF YOU HAVENT LISTENED TO THE ACADEMY IS... _FAST TIMES AT BARRINGTON HIGH_, **please do; **it really is an awesome album :)

peace and love, e-ellens


	6. Automatic Eyes

**EDIT: PLEASE NOTE THAT THE FINAL WRITTEN CHAPTER IS CHAPTER 4 [[RUMOURED NIGHTS]] ... SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION**

So, final chapter list reads:

_About A Girl_

_Summer Hair = Forever Young_

_His Girl Friday_

_Rumoured Nights_

_The Test_

_Automatic Eyes_

* * *

DISCLAIMER: A Sea Patrol story based of _The Academy Is..._album 'Fast Times At Barrington High'. I take no credit for either the characters created or the BRILLIANT work of William Beckett and the crew from TAI

Lyrics are _**BOLD and ITALIC**_ || Thoughts are _ITALIC_

Please Note: I will try to keep these characters true to the series in regards to personality. But, that being said, it mightn't happen in places. Just so you know.

AN: I would just like to say how amazing it is to see people reviewing, adding my stories to favourites or alert them, or to even alert or favourite ME as an author! im touched truly. Also, just in response to a review:

I don't know how pivotal the lyrics are to these chapters; i mean, sure, they inspired me. But they could easily be removed and the story could still be read easily (possibly even more so). I'm half considering removing the lyrics all together eventually; might happen when i rearrange some of the chapters (which WILL happen shortly, since Ive discovered a song/story that will fit so much better between _His Girl Friday_ and _The Test_.

* * *

**AUTOMATIC EYES**

Buffer stood still, frozen, staring at his reflection in the mirror. His head whirred with echoing words; words that Kate, his Kate, told (or more precisely yelled) the CO of Hammersley.

"_I LOVED you, Mike!"_

Buff slammed his closed fist against the wall, trying to force the words right out of his head. Not surprisingly, it wasn't working. Buffer looked down to the ground, resting his head on his arms, wishing he could figure out what it all meant. _'Did she mean it?'_ Buffer thought, helplessly. _'Is whatever this is between us just a placeholder until...'_Buffer couldn't even finish that train of thought. Raising his eyes to look back in the mirror, his eyes were rimmed with red, filled with unshed tears.

_**Staring at the mirror through your hair,  
You can't see everything that you did to me.  
With your automatic eyes, five years disappeared.  
Five years disappeared that night.**_

One of the most prominent memories that Buffer held was that single night where he and Kate lay on the boat deck. Simply basking in the moonlight and enjoying each other's company. It was those simple pleasures that made life worth living, in Buffer's eyes at least. That night was enough to rewrite years of relationship troubles and fears; Kate wiped the slate clean and gave Buffer the opportunity to grow.

"Jesus Christ!" Pete moaned to himself, silently beating himself up and how hard and fast he had fallen for a girl that, in all appearances, screwed him over eventually.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Kate lay in her bunk, re-reading a trashy novel that had once belonged to her but now belonged to the female presence on the ship, silently wondering what Pete had planned for their next shore leave. A slow smile spread across her face that had nothing to do with the book and everythingto do with a certain Petty Officer Bosun who had brought her to life. Hearing a soft knock on the door, Kate sat upright, half expecting it to be Buffer. Instead, Nav stuck her head in the door and, after spotting the X, entered and closed the door tightly behind her.

"Hey Nikki, is everything alright?" Kate asked her friend and bunk-mate, noticing a tense and hesitant look on her face. They had seen each other less than two hours ago on the bridge, and Nav had seemed fine up there. Although, if Kate truly analysed the body language of Hammersley's navigator, she would have to admit there was something troubling the young woman. Nav walked to the middle of the room before sitting on the floor, hugging her knees, and looking up into Kate's face.

Biting her lip, Nav asked quietly, "Is everything ok with you?" Seeing Kate's confused gaze, she hurried on. "I mean, is everything ok with you and, uh, Pete –" Nav's voice trailed off, so Kate only just heard the name she mentioned. Shock, embarrassment and fear all passed across her features, before settling on polite indifference.

"I, uh, don't know what you mean," Kate replied, cautiously, trying to make her voice remain neutral. Nav, in response, merely rolled her eyes and gave her friend a 'do-you-think-I'm-stupid?' look. Resigned, Kate sighed and returned to her book. "I'm not entirely sure where you're heading, but as far as I know we're, erm, fine," she stated, somewhat nervously and guarded. "Why? Has someone said something to you?"

Nikki just thought a moment, rubbing her legs, trying to figure out what had happened. Realising that she was still silent, and Kate was looking for an answer, she just said, "No, no one's said anything _to_ me, but yesterday I sent Buffer to find you because you were late for your shift. He came back moments later and looked like someone smacked him over the head." Nikki sighed and stretched out on the floor, wanting this puzzle to complete itself. "He was, really quiet for the rest of his shift. And whenever anyone mentioned _you_, he got a haunted look on his face," she told her friend, softly, not even sure if Kate could hear her.

As soon as Nav mentioned her being late, Kate's mind instantly snapped back to the conversation she had with the CO. Her heart wrenched as she imagined Pete overhearing the conversation. Her mind was reeling as she thought over the possible scenarios: Pete overhearing everything, then he wouldn't be acting the way he did; he would be overjoyed... Pete only hearing the beginning would probably leave him confused... but...

Kate's head snapped up and towards the door as she struggled to get out of her rack. "He overheard the _middle_," she muttered to herself, trying to think where Pete might be for her to explain. It was only when Nav voiced her confusion that Kate stopped for a minute.

"Pete, he overheard a conversation between Mike and me. It was, er, a delicate exchange and I'm guessing Buff only heard the middle, judging on the way he was behaving anyway," Kate explained, trying to slow down. Seeing Nikki's _still_lost look, Kate sat down on their chair. "Do you remember when I talked to you about what happened with my, um, incident?" At that question, Nav sat up straight.

"No..." she whispered, trying to kill the thought before it even began. Hurriedly, Kate was waving her hands.

"Oh, no! No, I couldn't go back there. I just needed to tell Mike that it's over; it's done; that he needs to move on. I think Pete overheard when I said I loved Mike. Loved, as in past tense. If he walked away before we finished the conversation, he must believe I still love Mike now!" Once again Kate jumped up after her explanation, walking towards the door. Just as she opened it to walk out, she heard Nikki's voice.

"He'll be in his cabin. Charge is on watch til this evening."

~*~*~*~*~

Buffer was lying on his rack when he heard the knock on the door. Not sure what to expect when he opened it, he just called out, "Come in." Turning his face to see the visitor, all the blood rushed from his head as he saw Kate move through the small gap before she turned to close the door firmly. Kate turned and walked up to his rack and, just as Pete opened his mouth, she held up a hand.

_**Do you want me to stay,  
Do you want me to go?  
Do you think I recognize  
the look on your face when you think that I know?  
Blinded as the shades draw closed,  
time's up for us  
Would you want me to go,  
If you knew what I know?  
If you knew what I know.**_

"I know what you overheard," she told him, softly. A look of pain crossed Buffer's face as he, once again, remembered Kate's exclamation. Again, Buffer opened his mouth to reply and, again, Kate held up a hand. "No, this is my turn to talk and you're going to listen. You only heard the middle; not the beginning, not the end. You should know you just can't enter after the first act and leave before the curtain closes; you miss all the finer details."

Kate looked around the room to find someplace to sit. Seeing her search, Buffer extended his arm. Once she took it, Pete started to pull. Seeing where he was going, Kate scrambled up to his top rack. Once she was settled, Kate could clearly see the hurt in his eyes. _'Damaged...'_ Kate thought to herself.

"Yes, I said I loved Mike," she started, ever blunt. Seeing a ripple cross Pete's body, she hurried on. "Past tense, Pete. He was the first person where I really felt something. But I was young, and he was a superior and my teacher at the time." Kate's face crumpled as she, once again, relived the moment. "It was one night, Buff, and the next morning I freaked out; told him to leave and he just walked out. I hadn't seen or spoken to him since, until I was posted aboard Hammersley," Kate voice broke as she buried her face in her arms.

Heart breaking at seeing Kate like this, Buffer leaned forward to take the small woman in his arms. After a moment, Kate relaxed into the embrace and rested her head on his chest. Kate knew she needed to get the rest of what she needed to say out, and struggled to keep her voice stable as she proceeded to tell Buffer the entire story.

"He _broke_ me, Pete!" she cried out, sniffling. "He broke me and I was damaged, until I met you," she added, quietly. Buffer's breathing hitched, as he fully processed what Kate had said. Slowly, he began rubbing her back with one hand whilst whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Pulling herself together, Kate took a deep breath in and turned her face up to look Buffer in the eye.

"You've started to put me back together, Pete," Kate whispered to him. "You've put me back together when I started to believe it would never happen. There's no going back from this." In reply, Buffer lent down and placed a soft kiss on Kate's forehead, then a less than soft kiss on her lips.

~*~*~*~*~

It was getting close to dinner when Buffer finally came to, feeling warmth emitting from a small body pressed between his body and the wall. Looking down through his sleepy haze, he instantly recognised the blonde hair and delicate features of the X. His mind flew through the truckload of information given to him from Kate before they had fallen asleep. He lay there, simply staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out where they went from here. Feeling the X shift, Buffer wrapped his arms around her small body tightly. He knew, right in that moment, that he never wanted to let go. She had led a tough life so far, and Buffer wanted to be there to protect her; to help her through everything and to lift the burden on her small shoulders.

_**Staring at the wall above the bed,  
I can't sleep with all the secrets that you keep.  
With your automatic eyes, five years disappeared.  
Five years disappeared that night.**_

Carefully pulling himself up and away, Buffer glanced at his watch. Noticing the exact time, he quickly scrambled down off the bed and setting himself right. He knew that, whilst most sailors were off in the mess to have dinner, the corridors between his cabin and the X's were mostly clear. Sighing, Buffer reached up onto his rack and gently pulled Kate off and into his arms.

After a brief moment of unsettlement, Kate relaxed with her arms loosely linked around Buffer's neck. Smiling slightly, Buffer walked towards the door and, with a little difficulty, moved slowly into the hall and towards Kate's cabin. Thankfully, the gods were on his side as he didn't meet with anyone until right outside Kate's room. The implication that could arise from carrying around a sleeping XO would be troublesome to both of them. Luckily, Buffer found himself face to face with Nav.

"Oh, thank god!" Nikki exclaimed, softly, before backing away from the door and motioning them inside. Buffer moved slowly towards Kate's bed and put her down tenderly. "I was starting to get nervous about what was happening when she didn't come back." Nikki took a breath and looked between Kate, who was still sleeping soundly, and Buffer, who was absentmindedly stroking the X's hand, and smiled. "So, I take it everything is sorted out?" she asked Buffer, with a coy smile.

To the shock of Nav _and_Buffer himself, a faint blush settled on his cheeks and the back of his neck. Standing up to his full height, towering over Nav, Buffer smiled slightly. "It was my mistake," he stated, simply. Looking back over at the sleeping Kate, Buffer's smile became genuine. "She needs someone to look after her, seeing as she will no doubt get herself into trouble no matter where she is. Now, I might just leave you two ladies at it. Have a good night." Nodding to Nikki, Buffer moved towards the door. No sooner had he taken two strides, Kate moved on her bed.

"Don't," she whispered, sleepily, slightly reaching out her hand into space.

_**Do you want me to stay,  
Do you want me to go?  
Do you think I recognize  
the look on your face when you think that I know?  
Blinded as the shades draw closed,  
time's up for us  
Would you want me to go,  
If you knew what I know?  
If you knew what I know.**_

Buffer stopped in his tracks, his whole body freezing midway through the room, before looking back at Kate. Nav cleared her throat before muttering, "I'm just going to head down to the galley to get some food." She made her way over to the door and half left, before turning and smiling back at Buffer. "Don't worry, I have watch until late tonight. Keep her safe."

Buffer gave Nav a parting grin before walking back to Kate's rack. Still deciding on what would be best, Buffer noticed Kate's eyes slowly flutter before she moved over on her rack and invited him in. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Buffer passed a hand over Kate's face, tracing the contours of her cheek, jaw and throat. Suppressing a shiver of pleasure he felt course through his spine, he felt a shudder pass through Kate's body beneath his finger tips as a moan passed through her lips.

"Where were you going?" she asked, sleepily, grabbing at Buffer's arm to make him lie down with her. Smiling, Pete succumbed to her request. As he settled himself, with Kate resting her head on his chest, she voiced the question again. "_Why_ were you going?" Buffer simply kissed the top of her head, before smoothing her hair down with one hand and caressing Kate's hand with the other. He replied in a soft but firm voice, for only Kate's ears.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

AN2: There :) are you pleased? i hope you are. I'm actually finding some of these hard to write; i know EXACTLY what i want to say, yet the words jsut arent coming out :P I hope everyone who's reading keeps on enjoying them just as much, i'd love to hear from you... even though I'm still just writing this for me. The world has too many Mike/Kate shippers, and Buffer is so incredibly sexy and sooo totally underrated.

EDIT: I think, that i just reached the end of this fic for the moment. Like, i really felt that this chapter was an ending. But, not to fear, there WILL be a chapter inserted between Chapter 2 (Summer Hair = Forever Young) and Chapter 3 (His Girl Friday).

Peace and Love, e-ellens


End file.
